The Horrors of Cute Oneshots
by Balcom Works
Summary: REWRITTEN! Chase finds himself bored when Jack doesn't show up at his lair as he usually does. When he goes looking for him, he doesn't find him living at his home anymore... and he's sick. Cute little Oneshot. Chase/Jack Fluff Slash


The Horror of Cute One Shots...

This is a repost of a repost... after a few years of maturation... I repeatedly find myself embarassed by my old writing.. so I thought, what the hell, it's 3:30 a.m I have nothing better to do... so why not?

Disclaimer: All the credit goes to Christy Hui for thinking up Xiaolin Showdown, I'm just the mooch who writes in her world.

_Chase

Chase Young sat meditating, as he always did, but for the 10th time that day because there was absolutely nothing to do. The reason for this was that Jack Spicer wasn't around. Everyday since he'd met the albino boy, Jack Spicer had continuously bugged him. Now, the one day he doesn't, where any other day with Jack Spicer he'd find him loud and obnoxious and wishing him to simply leave, he finds his lair all too quiet... and dare he say it TOO peaceful.

Chase, reluctantly becoming annoyed with simply sitting around, abruptly stood and angrily left the room, intending to find Jack Spicer and demand of him where he'd been. Just... not in any way as to make it obvious he was distrubed by his absence.

_Jack

Jack Spicer's day was bad from the beginning, considering it techinically never even started, and the previous hadn't really ended for him. As exhausted as he was, he found sleep deserting him. He spent a few hours tossing and turning before discarding the idea of sleep and spent the rest of his time in his new basement, his father having kicked him out and only leaving him with enough to sustain a small house and a steady income for the necessities. His new house was, as mentioned, small, had a fair sized basement, one medium bathroom, one bedroom, a small kitchen-ate, and a living room/dining room.

Of course he spent most of his time in the basement, and after a while of tinkering with his latest 'invention', which was quickly turning out to be a failure, he returned upstairs, only to collapse from exhaustion. Next he woke it was 5 hours later and he felt like absolute shit. His head was stuffy, he couldn't breath through his nose, he was freezing, his entire body ached and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep forever. He could only, however, make it to the couch and still, despite him being tired, couldn't sleep.

He instead opted to watch cartoons on the T.V and relax as best as he could on the loveseat. He was utterly bored, and would've by now gone to bug Chase, his secret crush which he was sure really wasn't that secret, but whenever he made to stand, he got dizzy. And to top it all off he had the new development of breaking into a coughing fit every couple of minutes. To say the least he wasn't enjoying spacing out and coughing as it was the only thing he could do.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts by an angry sounding Chase. Wasn't he always angry at him, though?

"Wha-" He was cut off by being pinned to the seat behind him and a small fit of coughs. The close proximity of Chase Young had nothing to do with the blush flushed across his face, really it didn't.

_Chase and Jack

It hadn't been easy tracking down Jack. He went to the most obvious place first, his house, only to find the basement and his room entirely cleared out. No one had been home and Wuya was of no help having left Jack for more 'suitable' and 'deseriving' company to help her rule the world. Chase had actually had to sniff him out, and finally, when he found him he's sitting on his couch and watching T.V. Chase hadn't meant to react in the way that he did, but a part of him felt offended that Jack's time was better suited watching some frivolous modern technology then attending to his, Chase Young's, boredom.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chase growled dangerously and Jack gave him a confused look before answering. "Me? I-I've been sick." Jack managed to get out before turning his head to heave a ragged cough."What does it matter to you?"

"Sick?"

"Yes, sick. Why do you want to know?" he reiterated.

"I have, unfortunately, become accustomed to your presence." he stated simply.

"Accustomed?" he asked, staring at Chase in disbelief. Chase gave him a look that stated he wasn't repeating himself.

"Okay.. but.. why are you on me?" Jack couldn't help it when the light blush on his face darkened.

At seeing the blush, Chase grinned and leaned down more, mere millimeters from Jack's.

"I need not explain myself to you, but you're blushing, is there something you would like to tell me, Jack?" He uttered almost tauntingly, caressing Jack's heated cheeks with a finger.

At this verbal confirmation of himself blushing he blushed harder, making the Heylin warrior grin maliciously.

"You smell like attraction." he purred in a dark sultry voice.

"Attraction?" He glanced away from Chase nervously before breaking into another coughing fit, causing Chase to frown.

"You really are sick." Chase muttered, sitting up some and handing Jack a glass of water so conveniently placed on the little end table.

"Oh, you didn't already notice that?" Jack asked sarcastically, taking the proffered glass of water, his blush receding with the water. Chase grinned, and after Jack handed back the water, leaned down further, letting his body lay across Jack's.

"U-uh, C-chase?" Jack stuttered uncertainly, the retreat of his blush short lived.

"You really are attracted to me, Jack." Chase whispered admiring the dark red flush on paper white skin. Chase tilted forward until their noses touched and their lips would brush if they talked.

Jack squirmed at the close proximity and coughed nervously behind closed lips. However that little cough broke the distance between them, and Jack found warm lips against his own. Jack's eyes widened nigh comically and he stiffened, half expecting Chase to fillet him. But when Chase pushed their lips together harder, he relaxed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck when it didn't turn out to be a cruel joke. Chase grinned into the kiss and pulled away.

Jack looked at Chase skeptically before a thought hit him. "Won't you get sick?"

"I cannot get sick" Chase replied in amusement.  
"Oh... right." Jack muttered dumbly and then succommed to another round of coughs. Chase sighed, but sat up, pulling Jack up with him, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thanks." He murmured. "W-what does this mean?" he questioned self-consciously,looking at the ground. Chase lifted Jack's face up by his chin and stared him straight in the eyes.  
"You will become consort." he answered, placing a light kiss onto Jack's nose. Jack seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment before he grinned happily. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake." Chase said softly. Jack yawned cutely, Chase found to his surprise, before nodding his head in silent agreement and snuggling into Chase's warm body, drifting off into peaceful sleep. Chase found himself endeared by the sight and even smiled down at him before picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom.  
He entered the room and smoothly pulled back the covers, placed Jack between them, removed his armor, and slipped in next to him. He enveloped Jack in the black comforter and wrapped his able and well muscled arms around the small, delicate, and moderately muscled form of Jack Spicer. He smiled tenderly, he'd deny it if you asked him if he did so, when Jack snuggled closer and clenched his delicate and nimble fingers around the fabric of his silk tunic.

He fell asleep to the knowledge of Jack's cough lessening and the slight beauty becoming his consort.

owari

What did everyone think of my rewrite? This was written so long ago I think I was still in middle school! And now I'm going to be a senior... wow... how time flies... And I might just do a sequel if I get around to it, and if I do you can thank Evilgirlgenius for it.

Ja Ne

Anime 


End file.
